Ho Ho Ho
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of year and everybody is excited meaning fun, antics and memories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not December yet but I couldn't help myself after listening to Tne Alvin and Chipmunks song Ho Ho Ho which made me imagine some of Tne Muppet kids like Sneaker and Yoko singing and Sneaker pushing Sam's buttons so one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **It's December and Tne muppets and Tne Muppet kids R.J, Sneaker, Zeus, Yoko and Sam's young adopted four year old eaglet Sora Getying ready for the holidays and enjoying the holidays.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Woo-hop it's December, meaning Christmas is on Tne way along with Santa!" Sneaker said.

"Yes, and family time sweetie, remember?" Kermit told his mischievous niece.

It was the beginning of December which was the beginning of Tne most wonderful time of the year which was making everybody excited but Kermit lnew Tne otner muppets and those who were parents like him and Constantine were wanting to make things special.

"Will Uncle Sam be mad this time of year?" Yoko asked her dad.

Kermit sighed because he should be at the studio but Yoko had a cold plus Sneaker wasn't in school at the moment so was here whi,e Constantine and Nadya were doing Christmas shopping.

"How is Yoko feeling, because she's sick?" Sneaker asked Kermit.

"Dhe's still dosed up, so you have to be careful." Kermit told her.

The mischievous six year old amphibian female sighed because she was unsure if Santa will cut her slack this year but making ornaments like one of her parents together which made Kermit choked up at how sweet that was, knowing Sneaker could be sweet despite being mischievous.

"Uncle you Ojay?" Sneaker asked scared.

"I'm okay, but just loving your ornament you made." Kermit told her as she understood but making one for Yoko as it was of her and Kermit making Kermit choke back happy tears.

"I think I broke your Daf, Yoko." Sneaker told her cousin who was sitting on Tne couch in blankets plus she was feverish making Kermit understand wiping away happy tears.

Later both amphibian youngsters were watching movies while Kermit was ordering dinner but was surprised by Sneaker making those ornaments seeing Constantine phone him telling him he and Nadya woukd be home in a while.

Kermit smiled hanging up but Sneaker saw Yoko asleep because she was sick and needed her rest for getting better.

"Was that my daddy on the phone, uncle?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes, he said that he and your Mom would be back in a while but you're having fun here, right?" Kermit told her.

"Yep, as I made an ornament for our tree at home, since it's special because it's Tne first Christmas with my new Mom." Sneaker said.

* * *

Sam sighed as it was later that night and he and the others were working on a christmas Up Late With Piggy special hearing yawning seeing his four year old female eaglet Sora hug him wondering what she was doing up.

"Sweetie, you having trouble sleeping?" Sam asked her.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, you know?" Sora said yawning because it was way past her bedtime.

"Can my cousins and I help, the show?" Sora asked sleepily while on her dad's blue feathered lap.

"You guys are too little, plus Aunt Piggy's show is on way past your bedtime." Sam told her humming Christmas music since Sora was very excited about the holidays carrying her back to her room tucking her in, kissing her blue feathered head.

He knew she loved playing with Ernest his favourite stuffed eagle so he had put him beside her seeing her asleep.

What Sora had said had sparked an idea in his active brain because when she and her cousins were at Tne studio, they got bored and got into mischief so maybe this was a good idea so woukd talk to Kermit at the morning meeting.

It was now Tnree in Tne morning so he needed rest going to bed but the next morning he found Sora on his bed cuddling him making him smile giving her eagle kisses.

"Aww, somebody had good dreams but we have to go to the studio." Sam told her.

Sora nodded but was drinking apple juice since she would have breakfast at the studio plus her otner cousins would be there.

He hoped that Sneaker wouldn't cause too much trouble but sighed arriving at Tne studio.


	2. Sugar Rush

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope people like.**

 **Sneaker steals holiday treats from the Swedish Chef's kitchen pumping her cousins full of sugar much to their parents's worry.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sneaker?" R.J asked.

"Yeah man, Tne chef doesn't like it when we try to sneak treats." Zeus replied ad the female Bad Froglets snorted at the Orange furred youngster.

"He's not gonna know, plus our folks are too busy in meeting to care!" Sneaker said sounding like her dad.

"Hey guys, what're you playing?" Sora asked her bigger cousins making R.J and Zeus worry in case Tne little eaglet told her dad seeing Sneaker back with treats making their eyes widen.

"C'mon, let's go before Tne adults see!" Sora said as Sneaker agreed.

"You're not gonna tell your dad, right?" Sneaker asked seeing Tne blue feathered eaglet shake her head making her relieved.j

They were eating up Getying very hyper and giggly making mischief hoping the adults did not see.

They were running around playing tag among other things but giggling which stunned Bobo needing to tell the others in case they had to deal with hyperactive kids .

* * *

Constantine giggled watching his nephews, nieces and his daughter hyper and running or hopping rings around their parents/guardians guessing Sneaker had taken treats that the Swedish Chef had baked but saw Kermit, Scooter, Sam and Tne others weirded out by the kids's behaving hyper, because they were very sweet besides Sneaker wondering how they had gotten treats.

Kermit knew that the Swedish Chef had been baking ho,iday treats guessing Sneaker had smelt them and wanting a sufar rush so had used her thief skills to get it along with sharing with her cousins, making Kermit sigh.

Sam saw Sora very grumpy guessing she'd had a sugar crash which was good as she could take an nap, hoping the otner kids were coming down cuddling her going to put her down for an nap.

"They're beginning to cool down, man!" Soot said making Kermit relieved but saw Sneaker hopped up making Constantine chuckle at his little thief.

"It's okay Chef, as it wasn't your fault but Sneaker got her webbed hands on some of your treats." Kermit told him.

The Swedish Chef smiled feeling better but was going back to Tne kitchen but Constantine sighed seeing Sneaker get sleepy as it was nap time making Kermit relieved.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Kermit told him.

Constantine was understanding but it was cute that Sneaker had pumped her cousins full of sugar not caring what Kermit had to say going home seeing Nadya home from work as Sneaker was on his back, getting into Tneir apartment.

He saw the medium sized Christmas tree in Tne living room decorated plus Constantine and Nadya saw Tne decoration that Sneaker had made.

"Is Sneaker okay, sweetie?" Nadya asked.

"She just had too much sufar, Nadya." Constantine told her kissing her.

He was putting his little thief in her bed seeing her cuddle her stuffed frog Baba kissing her head letting her sleep off the sugar rush making himself coffee humming because Nadya understood guessing Kermit was mad.


	3. Trimming The Tree

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you guys enjoy.**

 **The Muppet kids meet their new cousin Jazz Bear who is Fozzie's that he adopted plus they trim the tree with their parents and uncles**

 **Also hearing Sneaker saying please sends Constantine into a panic, but that's because Sam kinda told her Santa might not bring her toys but her daddy sets HHer straight.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

At school Sneaker and Yoko's class were putting on a play as part of the school's winter holiday pageant making the other kids excited but Yoko saw Sneaker nervous because despite being a thief in training she was still just a kid, so understood but recess was here so they could play in the snow.

"C'mon, let's forget about the play for now." Yoko said as Sneaker nodded.

They were playing in the snow along with R.J, Zeus and a bear girl who was new to their class but was Fozzie's adopted daughter but Sneaker was curious as the bell rang.

"Aw man, we gotta go inside!" Zeus told them.

"Hey, it's okay as we can have fun later." Yoko told him going inside but Sneaker was daydreaming about snow fun and she'd read a storybook about the yetis which was giving her ideas.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the studio the other Muppet kids saw Sora playing with that bear girl noticing Tbey were playing with joke flowers makimg Sneaker giggle, because she knew that Sora loved joke flowers, sijce Fozzie had given her one as a baby which was still one of her favourite toys besides the stuffed eagle her dad had given her, wondering who the bear girl was.

"That's Jazz, she's Uncle Fozzie's kid that he adopted but she's I kindergarten so was telling me what it will be like when I go." the four year old eaglet femaletoldthem.

"Cool, I'm Yoko Frog and Kermit'smy daddy, R.J is Uncle Rowlf's nephew, Zeus is Uncle Scooter'snephew, Sora is Uncle Sam's daughter and Sneaker is Constantine's daughter but she can be nice so you don't need to worry." Yoko explained.

Jazz was a bit shy seeing Sneaker but trusted her other cousins especially Sora which made Yoko happy sijce it meant she now had a friend her age to play with.

"Woah, they got the tree down guys!" Zeus said makimg the kids excited as Kermit watched along with the others especially Sam because he wanted to make the holidays special for her, like the others.

"Can we all decorate it, Uncle Kerm, please!" Sneaker said stunning them.

"D-Did she just say what I heard her say?" Constantine said nervously making Kermit understand.

"Yes we can, and we're all surprised by what came out of your mouth." Kermit said.

"Why is everybody freaking out, just because I said please?" Sneaker said getting upset running off mamimg Sora sigh but Yoko worry knowing Sneaker was having a panic attack, finding her sniffling.

"Hey, we need your help to decorate the tree." she told her is hie out cousin.

"Is. My daddy mad at me?" Sneaker asked.

"No, he was just surprised that you said that word, but I think I know why to get onto the Nicelist right?" Yoko said as she nodded.

"Uncle Sam said that Santa only gives gifts to good froglets and give bad ones coal and vegetables!" Sneaker admitted as Yoko giggled at that part finding Constantine seeing Sneaker explain to her dad.

"Your uncle was wrong, because Santa will so cut you a break, I know it now go decorate the tree." Constantine said hugging her making Kermit smile watching this.

"C'mon guys, let's trim the tree!" he said as the others were helping decorate the tree a,ong with the Muppet kids but Constantine was putting a special ornament on the tree, which was of him and Sneaker makimg the others stunned.

"I made it the other night, after my little thief went to bed." Constantine told him blushing makimg Kermit understand.

He was knowing Constantine loved his little thief despite being a thief along with loving Nadya so knew this holiday season was very special.


	4. Giving The Christmas Feeling

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope you guys like plus watching Muppets Most Wanted gave me ideas**

 **Since Dominic is going to be Tne villain in this story he-he.**

 **Along with making Christmas cards for her cousins, Sneaker writes her first letter to Santa**

* * *

At her room in the Bad Frog apartment Sneaker was makimg Christmas cards for her cousins because she was gifted in art besides karate and thief skills plus she'd made special Christmas cards for her dad and mom, humming to herself plus listening to Christmas music along with the Frozen soundtrack because she and her dad loved Frozen.

"Sneaker, you in there sweetie?" Nadya adked as the mischievous female amphibian hid the ones she was working on for her Mom and dad telling her to come in.

She was impressed by the cards Sneaker had made for her cousins knowing she was gifted in art.

"Yes, as my cousins and I have fun like when we took treats from the chef." Sneaker told her making Nadya giggle because Kermit had told her that.

"Are you gonna write a letter to Santa, to tell him what you want?" Nadya asked her sitting on the bed with her.

"Maybe, but I'm probably on the bad list." Sneaker said.

"I don't think so, maybe Santa might surprise you." Nadya said making her nod as maybe she was right.

She saw her leave but was going to her desk beginning to write while eating cookies but Constantine smiled at what Nadya had told him but he was worried because Dominic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur had escaped, feeling his webbed hands shake in anxiety, making Nadya understand.

"Don't worry, because if he tries anything we can kick his butt, or Sneaker will." she assured him.

"No way is Sneaker doing that, she could get hurt but what are we doing tomorrow?" Constantine asked.

"You have doctor for flu shot, then coffee since Sneaker is at school." Nadya said seeing Constantine scowl.

* * *

The other Muppet kids were stunned seeing Sneaker give them Christmas cards in envelopes making the little female Bad Froglet blush seeing them open amazed by them makimg Sneaker's green cheeks go pink, makimg Kermit chuckle seeing the cards as Sora's had a joke flower squirting snowflakes, R.J's had musical instruments in the shape of a Christmas tree, Jazz's had her and her dad on it, Zeus's had a lot of colour but Yoko's had him, Constantine, Sneaker and Yoko on it.

"Wow, Spasibo sweetie." he said since he had learnt some Russian for Constantine to make him feel welcome.

"Uncle, you okay?" Sneaker asked softly.

"Yes, but this time of year is magical and stirs up emotions plus it's about family." Kermit told her.

She nodded as she was playing with her cousins wondering why Constantine was misty eyed but understood after he showed him Sneaker's letter to Santa understanding but was knowing deep down, there was a little bit of Good Frog in Sneaker.

Sora was taking her nap but Sam was happy about this and saw Jazz playing by herself which stunned the others plus Fozzie was in the meeting with Kermit and the others.

They saw Constantine show up but rubbing his right arm which had a band-aid making Kermit stunned that his mischievous cousin had gotten his flu shot since Sneaker had gotten her shot last week, but wondered how Constantine had gotten his flu shot.

"Nadya let me sit on her lap, and Hector cuddled my shoulder while doctor gave me shot." Constantine said feeling Hector nuzzle his neck.

"Spasibo, buddy as you and Nadya were big help earlier but is my little thief okay?" Constantine told them.

"Yes, she gave her cousins Tne Christmas cards she made plus Tne one she made for Yoko was very sweet." Kermit told him.


	5. Kicking An Unwanted Lemur Out

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more and hope people are enjoying, plus the new show is very entertaining_**

 ** _In this chapter, Dominic is causing trouble in the studio wrecking the decorations but Sneaker stops him which worries Constantine gets worried about, plus the dress maker is makimg outfits for everybody even Constantine_**

 ** _I need to know that guy's name because my best friend likes him_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

Dominic was smirking because he was planning to ruin Tne holidays for Tne muppets especially Constantine and Kermit because Kermit had foiled him plus Constantine had irked him when Tney were partners in crime, unaware Constantine was a father or married to Nafya but planning to sneak into Tne studio and wreck Tne decorations which he was doing.

"Hm, these ornaments should disappear, and be on my tree." Dominic said but Tne one of Constantine and Sneaker caught his eye swiping it leaving tne otners bit Sneaker had seen throwing cupcakes at him.

"Give that back, Dadfy made it special for me lemur!" Sneaker said.

Dominic was staring at the female Bad Froglet seeing the mole but confused until he put two and two together stunned that Constantine was a father.

"So, how's my old partner in crime been, kid?" Dominic asked but Sneaker kicked his shin making Dominic annoyed.

"The name's Sneaker, and my dad is still the best thief ever compared to a guy who dresses like a cat!" Sneaker hissed taking back her dad's ornament impressing Dominic.

"What in blazes-?" Constantine asked but growled seeing Dominic.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now!" Sneaker said as Dominic left for now but Constantine hugged his little thief tight.

"Daddy, the lemur wrecked all our decorations and almost smashed your special ornament." Sneaker said handing it to him.

"Oh honey it's okay, we can fix decorations but I was really worried there in case-" Constantine said.

"I'm like you remember, so no lemur scared me!" Sneaker said as Kermit had seen but mad at Dominic as the kids wondered what was going on.

"The Lemur showed up, and tried to wreck our Christmas fun and almost broke Daddy's ornament but I rescued it." Sneaker told them impressing her cousins.

* * *

"Wow, your little thief was brave taking on Dominic like tnat but you look freaked but she's okay because she's a mini you." Kermit told Constantine while Tney fixed Tne wrecked decorations, making Tne muppet kids happy but Sneaker was quiet, while they were having cookies and milk.

"Is it because the lemur showed up, and almost wrecked things?" Yoko asked her.

"Yes, as I don't understand why he'd show up and do that but he won't come here again not after what I did to him." Sneaker replied.

"It's not just that right, that's making you quiet?" Sora asked.

"After the Lemur left after my dad scared him off, my dad was really worried and hugged me like he thought I had gotten hurt." Sneaker told them.

"He really cares about you like our parents do, so he can't bear to see you hurt or in danger but that's like our dads too which is very sweet." Yoko said.

She saw Sam talking to a certain dark blue skinned dress maker with curled horn like ears who was dressed elegant makimg her curious.

"Maybe daddy is asking him to make him an outfit, because he makes amazing dresses trust me." the female eaglet said hearing both her dad and that dress maker chuckle.

"C'mon sweetie, we need to get home before your Mom worries." Constantine told Sneaker as they were going making Yoko understand hoping that her cousin was okay.


	6. Choosing Secret Santas

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peop,e enjoy.**

 **In this chapter, Tne afults are choosing their secret Santas while the kids are having snow fun plus Sora encourages her uncle Oxford to make his sevret Santa a gift rom Tne heart.**

 **P,us watching Christmas stuff gave me I spiration for this story.**

* * *

In the break room Tne adults were picking out Tneir secret Santa peopke but a certain dress maker was excited Getying Piggy making Sam chuckle knowing his dress making cousin had a crush on a certain female host of a talk show, knowing he had the chance to impress her wondering where Tne kids were.

"Outside, playing in the snow as they were having a huge snowball fight." Hornby muttered making Sam glare because he didn't like that guy's tone going to check on Tne kids anyways.

"What's his problem?" Hornby adked tnem.

"Sam is just very overprotective, of Sora so wants to make sure she's okay and when you're a parent you'll understand." Oxford said.

Sam heard giggles seeing Sneaker pretending to be a monster and Tne otjer Muppet kids hiding and giggling throwing snowballs making him chuckle.

"I guess Constantine taught Sneaker our old snow monster game." he said softly going back inside but could go buy his sevret Santa gift since Sora was happily playing but told Oxford where he was going, in case Sora got scared when she and her cousins came inside.

* * *

"We bui,t a giant snow slide, after we played snow monsters and built a cadtle and other things but where's Dadfy?" Sora asked as she and Oxford were having hot cocoa.

"The adults are being like Santa, and giving gifts to each other so your Dadfy went to get his sevret Santa gift." Oxford to,d her.

"Ooh, I bet you got Aunt Piggy right?" Sora asked making Tne dark blue skinned dress maker blush.

"How do you know, that I like her?" he asked.

"You are always nice to her and make her outfits, but she'll love anything you got or made her." Sora replied.

"I guess, but for an eaglet you're very smart like your daddy." Oxford told her making her giggle.

She was helping him make a Christmas card for Piggy using craft materials along with sparkles, beads and stickers.

"Wow, she's gonna love it, uncle Oxford!" Sora said.

"Thanks for helping, sweetie." Oxford said as she giggled hoping her aunt would love it plus had been makimg Christmas cards for her cousins but made a special one for her dad.

Oxford saw Piggy had left her dressing room but too nervous to put it there himself so Sora did it putting it somewhere her aunt would see it but knew her aunt would love it hoping her dad was okay, getting anxious like when her dad dropped her off at school.


	7. GettingbHelp To Save Christmas

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you like.**

 **In this chapter, Dominic snuck into Santa's workshop at the North Pole but one of Santa's helpers Mikhail asks Sneaker and her cousins for help**

* * *

That evening at the Bad Frog apartment Sneaker was lying awake in her bed deep in thought because she and her cousins were doing a gift exchange hoping her cousins would love what she gave them, since they were under their Christmas trees plus she was worried that Dominic would ruin Christmas.

"Maybe some milk will help, calm my nerves." she told herself getting up raving her room going into Tne kitchen getting herself milk and some cookies.

"Hey, how come you're up?" Constantine asked.

"I was having trouble sleeping, dad." Sneaker replied.

The Bad Frog's fatherly instincts went wild as he listened to her explain her dream making Constantine underdtand stroking her long line green hair seeing her calm down.

"Sweetie, everything will be okay and if Lemur wrecks Christmas, christmas spurit will bite him where it hurts." Cobstantine said as Sneaker giggled because despite being six, she knew what he meant.

"I hope I'll be saying stuff like that, when I'm older." she said.

"Ssh, you need your sleep." Constantine said kissing her forehead seeing her go to bed which relieved him but he hated the Lemur for scaring his little thief knowing at least he could protect her.

He went to his and Nafya's room gnawing on his pillow making Nadya curious guessing something had upset him.

"Constant, did you put in your grind guard?" Nafya adked.

"Yes, but I'm feeling my fatherly instincts growing wild because Sneaker had bad dream about a certain lemur." Constantine said.

"Is she okay?" Nadya adked.

"Yes, I comforted her, plus sent her back to bed." Constantine said seeing Nafya smile because he was so good to Sneaker.

* * *

At the Nortj Pole Santa was busy along with his elves unaware a certain lemur had snuck in but was planning to ruin Christmas but an elf frog saw this knowing that Santa needed help knowing Sneaker and her friends could help, leaving at once before the lemur saw.

That morning while R.J, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus were playing at the park, he appeared makimg the Muppet kids curious and impressed that this stranger was from the North Pole as they listened to him.

"Oh not good, the Lemur is ruining Christmas!" Sneaker said as Yoko understood.

"Then we can stop him, right?" she said as R.J and Zeus were stunned seeing Sneaker agree with her.

"If we don't stop him, every kid in the world will have no Christmas." Sneaker said as both males agreed.

"Spadibo, I'm Mikhail." the elf frog said.

"Hey if you're russian, then you help Santa deliver toys right?" Sneaker said but a mischievous idea came to her mind taking out her mom's cellphone texting her dad.

"If we need to stop Lemur, my daddy can help." Sneaker said.

"And who is your daddy, Sneaker?" Mikhail adked.

"Constqntine world's most dangerous frog and best daddy in the world, and he has a score to settle with Lemur." Sneaker told him making Yoko unsure.

"My dad isn't into stealing toys, but he wants to kick Lemur butt." Sneaker told them.


	8. Going To The North Pole

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **The Muppet kids go to Tne North Pole to stop Dominic from wrecking Christmas with Constantine's help.**

* * *

"So, Lemur is at North Pole?" Constantine asked Sneaker after she explained to him because he had a score to settle with Dominic and irked Dominic was wrecking Tne holidays just to get back at him making him clench his webbed hands into fists, making Sneaker happy.

"So, you'll help?" Yoko asked her uncle seeing Tne felonious amphibian nod making them happy but Sam wondered what was going on because he had no clue of what was going on or Tne Lemur was trying to ruin Tne holidays.

Sam was hanging out with Janice his girlfriend but having chocolate pudding because it reminded them of their first date.

* * *

"Ready to go, guys?" Yoko asked her cousins seeing Sneaker pumped up wondering where Constantine was.

"Dadfy is there already, but let's go save Christmas." Sneaker told tnem as they were dressed warm for Tne cold of Tne North Pole making Sam wonder where they were going leaving as Mimhail used his magic to transport them there.

They were impressed appearing in the workshop but saw Dominic had wrecked things but Sneaker hissed at what the lemur had done giving Yoko an idea.

"Maybe we can fix his mess, you know?" she said impressing Mikhail as they were Getying to work fixing toys, wrapping presents among other things but Constantine was putting out traps for Dominic making Sneaker giggle.

Mikhail smirked seeing this because it was good but surprised that even Sneaker was helping making Constantine but his little thief had made him a gift for Christmas making Yoko smile.

She knew that Dominic didn't have Christmas spirit which was sad making Mikhail agree with her but Zeus wondered where all the elves were.

"Dominic locked them in jail." Mikhail told her giving both Constantine and Sneaker an idea so we're asking Mikhail where the jail was.

"We're gonna bust them out, so they can help." Sneaker to,d them.

Zeus hoped that they will be careful but both Constantine and Sneaker were thieves so they were experts at this.

Mikhail nodded because he was impressed hoping it would work but hope was an important part of this season.


	9. Talking To Santa

Sneaker giggled watching her dad use his Henson Knight powers to break the other elves out along with Santa making her smirk since she had magic too but still a kid hoping her cousins the other Muppet kids were okay, so wondered why Dominic was trying to ruin Christmas making Constantine nod guessing he was the reason making Sneaker stunned.

"It's not Dadfy's fault that he got busted, right?" Sneaker said.

"I know Sneaker but he needs Christmas spirit, like your father." Samta said confusing the little thief in training.

"But we love Christmas, Mr Claus." Sneaker said.

"Yes but you have Christmas spirit in you, just like all kids but your father doesn't and needs to find it again." Santa told her stunning Constantine.

"Go help your cousins, sweetie." Constantije told her seeing her go off.

Constantine was feelijg a bit shy plus the big guy in red and white was explaining that he may be a bad frog but he wasn't an awful frog making him chuckle.

"Yeah, as Sneaker can vouch for that." he said to Santa.

* * *

The other Muppet kids were in the workshop making gifts and other things with the help of the elves wondering if Constantine and Sneaker were okay but Yoko was knowing her favourite cousin was okay, seeing Sneaker return hugging her.

"My dad and I freed Santa and his elves from jail." Sneaker told her making Yoko smile because Sneaker was mischievous but sweet plus stunned she and her dad had talked to Santa seeing her nod.

"He said that my dad needs Christmas spirit but they are still talking so I hope he's okay." Sneaker said.

The other muppet kids nodded but Sneaker was making a gift for her dad since Kermit told her her dad had always been on the naughty list as a kid making tears sting her eyes because her dad was the best in the world, wiping them away but Mikhail had seen.

Yoko was hugging her knowing her uncle could be good because he had taken Sneaker in which was a good thing making the elf frog understand so would talk to her later seeing her gift which was cute hoping she would be okay..


	10. Coming Together

"We're gonna need help, if Christmas is to happen and guess that was Domijic's intention." Mikhail said making Sneaker hiss in anger but had an idea.

"Pur uncles can help, as there's lots of them plus Oxford is good at wrapping gifts!" she said as the muppet kids ahreed so Mikhail was doing it.

"That was a good idea, Sneaker as with everybody helping, Christmas will happen." Yoko said high fiving her.

Constantine was stunned seeing the others here, but stunned and proud it was Sneaker's idea hugging her making Kermit smirk.

* * *

Santa was stunned seeing this but proud guessing a mischievous somebody had gathered their family together to make sure Christmas would happen making Sneaker giggle since she and her cousins were helping make toys they thought kids would like, making Constantine chuckle.

Sneaker was hugging him making her cousins smi,e plus saw messages appear on Tne snow globe making them curious.

"People are sending their holiday wishes, to Santa." Mikhail said to them as they were making wishes along with their parents and guardians.

Mikhail was impressed by their wishes because they were profound and meaningful but surprised by Sneaker's as she wanted people to treat her dad like how she saw him making tears sting Constantine's eyes.

"Dadfy, you okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, but your wish was very sweet." he told her.

"But I do want them to see you as I do, somebody brave, funny and sweet like with Nadya and me." Sneaker replied making Constantine nod feeling a lump grow in his throat hugging her making her understand along with Kermit.

"She's right, as you have potential as a charming person." he said.

Constantine was feeling emotional making them underdtand since the holidays did this to others but normally not him letting it go


	11. Filling In For Santa

"Guts, we have a problem as Santa's sick!" Scooter said making the otners along with the Muppet kids and Santa's elves worried because the kids of Tne world were counting on Santa to come through.

"I bet the Lemur did it, since we foiled his scheme!" Sneaker heard her dad say agreeing.

"We need to come up with a plan, or Tne kids of Tne world will be upset waking up on Christmas!" Jazz said making Kermit understand since she and her cousins were looking forward to getting presents from Santa.

"Maybe we can help Santa, as we're doing a good job so far!" Yoko said making Kermit nod.

"Yeah, it should be Good Frog, since like Santa he is nice and jolly." Constantine suggested by it.

"It's brillant, but surprised you didn't volunteer since you have skills." Kermit said

"Do you think I'm Santa material, Good Frog?" Constantine said seeing Big Mean Carl eating cookies but Yoko knew there could be two Santa's making Constantine and Kermit astounded.

"Yeah, my dad can be an awesome Santa." Sneaker said astounding Constantine agreeing to it but wearing his hooded cloak while doing it.

"We should get to work, guys." Mikhail said making them agree but helping out Pkus Oxford was designing a Santa outfit.

* * *

The Muppet kids were helping make extra gifts that they thought kids would love but Sneaker was happy that Christmas woukdn't get wrecked for kids around the world making baseballs and sports stuff since she loved sports, making her cousins giggle.

"Our dads are gonna have a blast, bringing christmas to everybody in the world, and it was uncle Constantine's idea!" Yoko said making Sneaker smirk.

She then saw her dad approach whispering something into her ear making her excited because he wanted her to help them deliver gifts making Tne little thief excited.

Sora and her cousins saw Oxford with his eyes closed and his fingers crossed like he was making a wish.

"What do you think, he's wishing for?" Jazz asked as Sora knew what it was but she wanted it to come true for her uncle so kept it secret.

"Why is Sneaker putting gifts in a sack, like Santa's?" Zeus asked seeing Sneaker dressed like an elf.

"Dadfy said, he and Uncle Kerm needed me to be a helper." Sneaker said packing candy cane. U chucks makimg her cousins smirk knowing their uncles were in good hands seeing Janice and Sam together drinking cocoa.

It made them smirk Pkus Sneaker saw her dad dressed like a russian kind of Sant"We a making her smirk plus had made gifts for her gulag uncles and Nadya knowing they deserved a break too like her and her dad.

"We should get going, little thief." he said seeing Sneaker nod hugging her cousins going with him


	12. Bringing Joy to the World

"Yeah, bringing joy to the world is a blast and the kids of the world will appreciate our efforts when they wake up later and look under the tree or in their stockings!" Constantine told both Kermit and Sneaker giggle flying Santa's sleigh over Siberia which made Constantine smirk landing it on the gulag roof.

"Go for it, dad as our uncles will be very happy." Sneaker told him handing her dad Tne sack with Tne gulag's gifts making him smirk going down the chimney but Sneaker hoped her uncles would understand since she'd made gifts for her uncles.

"You guys really care about them, I see?" Kermit said seeing Sneaker nod because she knew that her uncles deserved a break because they were misunderstood making Kermit underdtand because he'd met them when he'd been mistaken for Constantine.

"Hey guys, been waiting long?" they heard Constantine say rejoining them bringing cookies which they were eating as the sleigh took off

"I bet our uncles will be surprised, when they wake up right?" Sneaker said as Constantine was nodding hoping things would be okay.

"Of course it will, it's Christmas remember?" Sneaker said making them smirk at her innocent words hoping the others were okay at the North Pole

* * *

Yoko and Sneaker's other cousins was wondering if Constantine along with Kermit and Sneaker were okay because they were still at the North Pole plus Mikhail was manning things because things were going good but Janice and Sam were having coffee and eating cookies, while Dudley was drinking eggnog hoping Piggy was okay because he cared about her.

Sora was seeing her dad cuddle her as she and the other Muppet kids were hoping things would be okay going to sleep on his blue feathered lap making Janice smile because she found it adorable.

She saw him bashful remembering Tne Christmas party when she'd kissed him but saw it was Tnree in the morning knowing things would be intresting today but things would be fine making Mikhail smirk.

"Christmas is coming to Tne world, thanks to your friends." the elf frog told them making them very happy knowing things were very special.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story, and hope you guys like plus it's fun writing this but it's good because Constantine, Kermit and Sneaker are delivering gifts to kids around the world.


	13. Recovering From A Long Night

"Alright we did it, meaning Christmas is coming and every kid in the world will be happy when they wake up!" Constantine heard Sneaker say smirking at that because it was true seeing Kermit nod because it was so sweet but innocent.

"Yes, but maybe there will be gifts under your tree when you and your dad wake up since we've had a long night." Kermit said making Constantine nod yawning making Sneaker giggle but was tired too.

They noticed Tne others weren't at the North Pole guessing Mikhail had sent Tnem home seeing the elf frog nod since Christmas was special

"You guys did a great job, plus the big guy is better which is good and appreciated that you were willing to help." Mikhail told Tnem.

"It was fun, you know?" Sneaker said as Constantine chuckled but Tney were going home along with Kermit.

Tney were in Tneir apartment home but Sneaker saw loads of gifts under and around Tne tree making her and Constantine smirk but tnat could wait until later

"Yeah if we don't sleep, we'll be cranky but Mom knows right?" Sneaker said seeing Constantine nod since he'd told Nadya when he'd left gifts at Tne gulag.

Sneaker was changing into her pyjamas climbing into bed out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow cuddling her stuffed frog.

"So you, your little thief and Good Frog went around the world delivering gifts in Santa's sleigh?" Nadya asked Constantine as he was in their room seeing him nod.

* * *

"Alright, we get to perform in the Christmas show!" Zeus said as it was early Christmas afternoon and Tne muppet kids were at the studio but Yoko was waiting to see if Sneaker would show up.

"Maybe she'll come, we just gotta wait and see." Sora said making Tnem agree but hearing mischievous laughter made Tnem happy seeing both Constantine and Sneaker.

"We couldn't miss dinner here, plus Sneaker wanted to hang out and we're opening gifts later." Constantine said as Sneaker was excited.

"You up for being Tne grinch?" Yoko asked seeing the little bad froglet nod excited.

"This is gonna rock, like at Tne pageant!" Sneaker said but they were ready for after dinner but it would take a while for it to cook so Tney were going to play for a bit plus Tney were talking about what Tney found under Tneir trees this morning.

"I'll open mine later, when dad and I come home but it's fine." Sneaker said as Tney nodded hoping she was rested.

"Yeah, as dad and I slept after we got home, like uncle Kermit." Sneaker said making them relieved in case she got grumpy but she was wearing her hooded cloak making them understand seeing Dudley wearing a sweater with Kristin Choweth on it making them giggle.

"Movk if you must, but she is very famous to Tne point where Piggy had her on her show little ones." he said but Sneaker understood what Dudley meant since she was a fan of many rock bands Pkus had dressed up as Slash from Guns and Roses for Ha"Guys, lloween.

"Dudley, you're getting your mouth stuff all over Kristin." Sneaker pointed out wiping Tne mess off surprising him.

"Dud, maybe you should wear an napkin scarf so nothing else gets on Kristin, since one time I spilled Hrape juice over one of my favourite punk shirts, and it took Mom and you to get it out." Sneaker said hearing dinner was ready.

He was surprised by what Sneaker just said doing so at the table but sitting next to Piggy making Sora smirk guessing Dudley's wish had came true but saw her dad with Janice which made her quiet

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating, after reading the story but realised I didn't finish it because during Tne holidays I got sidetracked.

In this chapter, it's Christmas but Constantine, his little thief and Kermit are resting up from helping deliver gifts all night.


End file.
